schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charlie Mayweather
Charlie Mayweather ist die sekundäre Antagonistin im 2005 erschienenen Actionfilm xXx 2 - The Next Level (USA: xXx: State of the Union). Die Tochter des Senators Mayweather von Virginia ist im politischen Machtzentrum von Washington D.C. zudem Assistentin im Senatsausschuss für militärisches Engagement. Als diese war sie Vertraute und Kontaktperson des NSA-Agenten Augustus Gibbons. Der frischgebackene xXx-Agent Darius Stone trifft sie, um mehr über das Verschwinden seines Arbeitgebers und die sich androhende Verschwörung zu erfahren. Tatsächlich konspiriert die bildschöne Blondine aber ebenfalls mit dem [https://schurken.fandom.com/de/wiki/George_Deckert Verteidigungsminister George Deckert], der einen Komplott schmiedet, um den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten gewaltsam zu stürzen. Sie wurde von der US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin Sunny Mabrey verkörpert. Biographie Treffen mit Darius Stone Nachdem Ex-Navy SEAL und neuer xXx-Agent Darius Stone vom mysteriösen Ableben seines Freundes und Leiter des xXx-Programms, Augustus Gibbons, erfährt, macht er sich auf, dessen Spuren nach zu verfolgen. Beide sind einer sich anbahnenden Verschwörung innerhalb der höchsten Regierungskreise auf der Spur. Mithilfe einer von Gibbons hinterlassenen Fotografie mehrerer Kongress-Mitarbeiter, gelingt es Stone auf Gibbons fingierter Beerdigung, die Kontaktperson namens Charlie auszumachen. Entgegen der allgemeinen Erwartung entpuppt sich dieser als Frau - in Form der blutjungen und enorm attraktiven Charlie Mayweather. Stone folgt ihr zunächst unauffällig zu einem ihrer Termine in ein edles Luxusrestaurant, wo er sich dann ungeniert zu ihr an den Tisch setzt. Eigentlich hatte sie sich dort mit einem Vertreter der NRA verabredet, der nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit dem gewitzten Stone lieber schnell Reißaus nimmt. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und zeigen sich beide deutlich voneinander beeindruckt: Stone offensichtlich von Charlies geradezu überwältigendem Aussehen - offen getragenes blondes Haar, in einem weißen Businessoutfit, tief dekolletiert; Charlie hingegen von Stones unüblichen Methoden und seiner bestechenden Lockerheit. Er spricht sie auf den Verteidigungsminister Deckert an, den Stone aufgrund einer persönlichen Fehde bereits im Verdacht hat, in die Vorkommnisse verwickelt zu sein. Charlie gibt ihm einen Tipp und die beide treffen sich später auf einer Gala-Veranstaltung, der auch der fragliche Minister als Ehrengast beiwohnt. Während Stone sich, als Kellner verkleidet, Zutritt beschafft, erscheint Charlie im offiziellen Rahmen in einem bezaubernden grünen Abendkleid. Die Haare jetzt hochgesteckt, präsentiert sie sich mit einem noch beeindruckenderen Dekolleté und bietet dank eines großzügigen Ausschnittes auch ihren hübschen Rücken dar. Sogar dem immerzu coolen Stone verschlägt es bei diesem Anblick beinahe die Sprache. Es gelingt ihm, Deckert im Gespräch mit dem bedeutenden General Jack Pettibone zu belauschen, der sich jedoch augenscheinlich weigert, an Deckerts offen ausgesprochenem Putschplänen mitzuwirken. Dieser möchte nämlich mit Hilfe der ihm unterstehenden Streitkräfte, den amtierenden Präsidenten Sanford stürzen und selbst nachfolgen. Als Deckerts Bodyguards den als flüchigen Häftling gesuchten Stone in der Menge entdecken, muss dieser turbulent fliehen. Es gelingt ihm auf die Straße zu entkommen, wo Charlie ihn kurzerhand mit ihrem Sportwagen, einem Jaguar XK8 auflesen kann. Die beiden fahren zum Anwesen ihres Vaters, womit sich Charlie Stone auch als Senatorentochter des Senators von Virginia zu erkennen gibt. Im Haus führt Charlie den geschafften xXx-Agenten nach oben in ein Schlafzimmer. Dort beginnt sie, unter unmissverständlichen Andeutungen, den Agenten zu verführen, lässt ihn aber erst einmal alleine, damit dieser sich erholen könne. Der Verrat Als Stone dann auf ihr Angebot zurückkommen will und nach unten eilt, findet er dort nicht länger die hübsche blonde Senatorentochter vor, die mit ihrem Wagen verschwunden sein muss. Stattdessen findet er den ermordeten Jack Pettibone, den General, der nicht Deckerts Plan Folge leisten wollte. Stone wird klar, dass Charlie Teil von Deckerts Verschwörerriege ist und entweder sie oder einer seiner Gefolgsleute den General getötet haben, um dies ihm anzuhängen. Tatsächlich rücken kurz darauf auch bereits Einsatzkräfte an, die das Haus umstellen. Stone gelingt es, seinen anwesenden Agenten-Kollegen Kyle Steele kurz in die Geschehnisse einzuweihen und in Verkleidung aus dem Gebäude zu entkommen. Mithilfe seines Hackerfreundes bei der NSA gelangt Darius Stone an die Information, dass Deckert alle Truppen und Fahrzeuge auf einem Flugzeugträger, der USS Independence, sammelt. Er gelangt unauffällig an Bord und beobachtet dort auch Charlie, die gerade offenbar neue Pläne entgegen nimmt. Sie trägt von nun an ihr finales Outfit im Film, das als ihre Kampfmontur agiert: Die Haare jetzt zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, gänzlich schwarz eingekleidet mit einer eng anliegenden Lederjacke und weiten Hosen - weiterhin klar gedacht, um zu beeindrucken. Charlie Mayweather weiß, dass ihr Aussehen ihr auch in Auseinandersetzungen nur sehr gelegen kommen kann. Er verfolgt sie letztlich zu einem Zellentrakt, wo er sie konfrontiert. Hier findet sich Stone in den Zellen plötzlich umgeben von seiner ehemaligen Navy-Einheit sowie dem totgeglaubten Gibbons. Alle inhaftiert als Teil des Plans von Verteidigungsminister Deckert. Während Stone kurz über dessen Motive mit Gibbons berät, schleicht sich Charlie allmählich rückwärts davon, um einen Alarmschalter zu betätigen. Bisher nicht weiter durch Stone bedroht, muss sie mit ansehen, wie er dies bemerkt und ruckartig seine Pistole hochreißt und auf sie richtet. Sie soll nirgendwo hingehen. Hier wird möglicherweise Charlies größte und womöglich einzige Schwäche offenbar: ihr fehlendes Vermögen Konsequenzen und ernsthafte Sanktionierungen ihres eigenen Handelns abzuschätzen. Es ist klar, dass Stone nicht schießen würde - dafür gibt es keinen Grund, hingegen aber etliche triftige dagegen. Allerdings ist Charlie der festen Überzeugung, dass er sie in keinster Weise anrühren würde. Tatsächlich liegt sie mit dieser Annahme aber falsch, denn als sie spöttisch den Alarm des Schiffes aktiviert, handelt xXx unvermittelt und schlägt ihr seinen Pistolenlauf gegen das Gesicht. Ohne es realisieren zu können, taumelt sie gegen die Wand und geht zu Boden. Stone gelingt die Flucht, muss aber die Gefangenen zurück lassen. Gibbons ruft ihm drastisch hinterher: "Sie hätten dieses Drecksstück Charlie umbringen sollen." Schnell darauf kommt Charlie wieder auf die Beine - noch im Glück, da sie sich lediglich eine kleine Prellung im Kinnbereich davon gezogen hat, die zum Ende des Film längst nicht mehr zu sehen sein wird. Ende im Kapitol Charlie unterstützt Verteidigungsminister'' George Deckert'' letztlich gegen Ende des Films bei der Umsetzung seines Staatsstreiches.Nachdem dieser bereits den Präsidenten als Geisel genommen hat und das Kapitol in D.C. in einen Kriegsschauplatz verwandelt hat, eskortiert sie im Inneren mehrere Gefangene, darunter Gibbons. Diese sollen letztendlich als Sündeböcke fungieren. Agent Darius Stone und Agent Kyle Steele haben sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Zutritt verschafft und jagen dem Minister samt Präsidenten hinterher, als sie Charlie und ihrem Trupp begegnen. Die beiden schalten gezielt alle ihre Männer aus und sichern so die Gefangenen. Nur Charlie verbleibt und weigert sich auch auf deutliches Anregen von Stone, ihre Pistole herunter zu nehmen. Die beiden Agenten richten weiterhin ihre Sturmgewehre auf die bildschöne Kontrahentin. Doch als sie schließlich ihre Waffe ruckartig auf Stone richten will, muss dieser handeln und wird handgreiflich. Erneut unterschätzte sie hier Stones Bereitschaft, sich zu wehren und wird so abermals vom Hieb mit dessen Waffe (nun allerdings des schwereren Gewehrs) zu Boden geworfen. Stone ist es nach einem kurzen Austausch von Nettigkeiten gerade gelungen, seinen Boss Gibbons von den Handfesseln zu befreien, als Charlie urplötzlich wieder zu sich kommt. Sie schnellt hoch, blickt beinahe empört und hält sich den Kiefer - tatsächlich ist nun auch eine blutende Verletzung an ihrer Lippe zu erkennen. Sie reißt ihre Waffe hoch und richtet sie gegen Stone. Ihr Gedankengang ist leicht nachvollziehbar: Sie möchte sich an Stone rächen, der es immerhin bereits zweimal, wenn auch notgedrungen, gewagt hatte, ihr Gewalt zuzufügen - danach würde sie sich ohne Gegenwehr festnehmen lassen, da sie als Tochter eines wichtigen Senators und mit ihren Kontakten wohl ohnehin wenig zu befürchten hätte. Allerdings kommt hier ein letztes Mal Charlies Schwäche zum Tragen, Konsequenzen abzusehen, da sie Agent Gibbons nicht auf dem Zettel hatte. Ihr soeben befreiter Gefangener zückt seine eigene Waffe und gibt, ohne auch nur zu zögern, eine Kugel auf sie ab. Gibbons achtet bei diesem Schuss weder auf den politischen Status, noch das betörende Outfit oder die natürliche Schönheit der jungen Frau. Entgegen allem, was sie sich wohl hätte vorstellen können, gibt er den Schuss einzig und allein in Tötungsabsicht ab, um seinen bedrohten Agenten Darius Stone zu retten. Der gezielte Schuss trifft sie beinahe mittig in die Brust, sie gibt einen gedämpften Schrei ab und geht unter den Blicken der versammelten Männer zu Boden. Gibbons verbleibt eiskalt und gibt seinen Rat an Stone noch einmal zum Besten: "Sehen Sie? Sie hätten das Miststück umlegen sollen." xXx-Agent Stone stimmt dem nicht zu, sondern blickt nur schockiert in den Raum und ein letztes Mal auf die leblose Charlie Mayweather. Mayweathers exakte Motive werden im Verlauf des Films nicht beleuchtet. Da sie aber bereits aus einer vornehmen und überaus reichen Familie stammt, ist hier anstelle von Geldgier, wohl insbesondere von der Gier nach Macht mit einem aussichtsreichen Posten im Falle von Deckerts Präsidentschaft auszugehen. Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Scheinheilig Kategorie:Femme Fatale Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Komplizen Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Tot